The present invention is related to a water level and temperature detector alarm device and more particularly to one which includes a conduit with both ends respectively connected to a detector and an alarm device and which will automatically provide an audio alarm signal by means of the control of a thermo-switch when water temperature reaches the predetermined range or by means of the control of a magnet of a body through two reed-switches when water level reaches the predetermined range.
In recent years, the saving of water resource has been considered to be important. In industries, automatically controlled water gauge is commonly used to measure the water level. However, regular automatically controlled industrial water gauges are very expensive and not practical for home use. There is a kind of high resistance circuit controlled water level detector alarm device commercialized for home use to detect water level (more particularly the water level in a bathtub) so as to help consumers to minimize water consumption. However, such kind of high resistance circuit tends to short-circuit.
Further, thermometer is a well-known instrument for measuring temperatures. Either mercury type or electronic type, clinical thermometer has become one of home requisites. Although it is not very convenient, some people even use a clinical thermometer to measure the temperature of bath water.